Before I knew
by llamalover957
Summary: 16 Years ago, the Cullens adopted a Baby, they soon realised they were putting her life on the line by keeping her so they give her to close friends, The Stilinski's. Just 2 years ago Stiles and Melody Stilinskis' best friend Scott McCall was bitten by a werewolf, and now they have to deal with an Alpha Pack and tons of Random killings, while her family are closer than expected...
1. Chapter 1

HI guys.

This is my second story, but my first crossover, so go easy on me! :)

This is set at the start of Teen Wolfs Season 3.

And in no particular part of Twilight (Bella is a Vampire and part of the Cullens but there is no Renesmee)

*WARNING:- WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF TEEN WOLF*

BEFORE I KNEW!

Full Summary:

The Cullens adopt a baby. Her name was Melody Cullen. They told her their biggest secret when she was 5, 11 years ago but after her knowing for a year they realised the Volturi would eventually find her, and she was already in great danger, so they gave her to friends, with a son just 2 years older than Melody, Stiles Stilinski. over the years Stiles, Melody and their best friend Scott McCall got in a lot of just 2 short years ago Scott was bitten by a werewolf, they killed a sociopathic Alpha wolf, chased a Kanima, and they now face their toughest challenge yet, an Alpha Pack, and a Psycho on a Killing spree. Now her Previous adoptive family move to Beacon Hills, Still upset over the loss of their family member and completely oblivious to just how close that family member is...

Join Melody Cullen Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski and their werewolf best friend Scott McCall on this Adventure, but remember, THIS MIGHT HURT!

Will post first chapter soon!

XOX


	2. Chapter 2sort of

Before I knew

I do not own anything.

Before i start i want to say. IM sooooooo sorry. I know i said i would update soon but im sorry. I've been absolutely swamped. I've had so many tests and sooo much course work. I'm sorry again. I am in the wrong...we can move on now.

Chapter 1

Melody's POV.

Scott, Stiles and I were in the Tatoo parlor. Scott was getting a Tatoo, and was also in the middle of trying to convince me to get one...

"come on Melody, just a small one, there's so cool..."

"and permanent" stiles interjected.

I shook my head as stiles tried to convince Scott to change his mind about the Tatoo.

Next thing i know. Stiles was passed out on the floor. We got outside and into the jeep. I climbed in the back . God i hate this jeep...but in a weird way i love it too.

When i got in Scott was complaining that his Tatoo was burning. Then before my eyes it disappeared.

"it healed..." Scott looked like a sad little puppy...ironic.

"thank god i hated it" i sat forward and slapped Stiles up the side of the head "the hell was that fo..."

"You know what that was for." i give him a 'if looks could kill' look.

We started to drive home again when we stopped at some lights. The jeep jilted to a stop.

Stiles and Scott were talking about if Alison was coming back to school. Which i already knew she was because i skyped her like every night. I noticed that Lydia and Alison were sitting next to us but kept quiet as Stiles would try to do something incredibly stupid to get their attention. Which he did.

When we started driving again Scott was being a girl about how it looked like we were following the girls so i put my earphones in and turned on Pink, True Love.

Before i knew it the car julted to a grinding halt.

I took my earphones out then heard Lydia and Allison scream, i jumped outta the jeep and ran towards them, and stood beside Stiles, i gave Lydia a hug "Oh, My, God, are you

ok!?"

A/N:

Yeah ok...so i finished this chapter. It had all of episode 1 in it and a fair bit from the twilight side of the story but it got deleted :(. And i just don't feel like retyping this all out again and everything because it was like 23 pages long :O. So yeah im not going to continue with the story. If any one wants to continue (or restart) the story using the plot. Please PM me because im deleting this story soon.

I might start a new story in a while but u don't see anything yet so... For now..GOODBYE! :(


End file.
